


how to treat illness

by cloud_parliament (TinyFox_2), TinyFox_2



Series: two kittens, what chaos might they do? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFox_2/pseuds/cloud_parliament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFox_2/pseuds/TinyFox_2
Summary: how to treat illness - or, how challenging the theory of the Four Humours to your doctor has you end up married
Relationships: Corvina | Luci (Two Kittens) & Kai (Two Kittens)
Series: two kittens, what chaos might they do? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151621
Kudos: 1





	how to treat illness

**Author's Note:**

> cw: alludes to unnamed character death

Corvina stares at her patient. Blinks. Takes a deep breath.  
"Are you suggesting that the most commonly accepted and proven theory of the body is wrong?"  
"Maybe I am," the woman suggests, a grin on her face. "I mean, what if the truth is...I don't know, tiny creatures causing illness?"  
Corvina brings a hand up to cover her smile. Normally she'd dismiss such patients as crazy, but...well, Marilla does seem to be quite well educated on medicine, even if just to make awful jokes about everything she knows being wrong. Also, she's pretty.  
She laughs. (The sound of it is...awful, entirely too male to her ears, but she does have to wear this facade if she wants to be respected as a doctor.) "And how would you recommend I treat illness caused by little monsters, hm?"  
Marilla grins, and it's sharp. "Marry me and maybe you'll find out."  
A delighted laugh escapes her. She thinks that maybe she's in love. 

Life with Marilla is...easy, comfortable. She slips into place and it all feels so right, the evenings spent together, just talking and talking and talking. The way that sometimes, she comes to work with Corvina, and they discuss and debate the best treatment plans. (It scares the patients, but frankly, neither of them care.) 

Corvina tells her about who she was, one day. Tells her that her name used to be Lucius, that she had to flee because of people who targeted her father. Marilla is as smart as she always is, and joins the dots.  
In their house, Marilla starts calling Corvina her old name. It stings a little, and she doesn't want to be a nuisance, but nevertheless she tells Marilla she prefers the name Corvina.  
There's an ecstatic grin the moment that she hears Marilla call her her wife, and Corvina tackles her in a hug almost immediately.

A month later, Marilla tells her that he doesn't feel like a woman, the same way she doesn't feel like a man. Corvina nods and tells her husband that they could find him a name together, if he'd like.

**Author's Note:**

> meet Corvina and Kai! written by Corvina herself, who seems to be living in my brain rent-free


End file.
